


Beginnings

by nurselaney



Series: The Cactus Tree [1]
Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon, Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew Mysteries (TV), Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene, Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys Super Mysteries - Franklin W. Dixon & Carolyn Keene
Genre: 1970's, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vietnam, Multi, Pre-Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nurselaney/pseuds/nurselaney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wishes for them to be whole. To be one. She wants them both, and in this moment she realizes it.</p><p>It is not something she’s supposed to want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This happened because of a skype conversation with Ara and Alex.

The first time she sees them standing next to each other, both of them giving each other the once over in a way that is so Neanderthal it _almost_ makes her give in to the urge to throw them over the railing into the water below, she feels like she’s just shed her skin and is walking around with her vital organs bare for anyone to see.

     They stand there, on the bridge facing each other, the sun rising up over the harbor behind them, and Nancy cannot _breathe_. The two halves of her heart are standing in front of her and she wishes for something she knows she cannot have. She wishes for them to be whole. To be one. She wants them both, and in this moment she realizes it.

_It is not something she’s supposed to want._

* * *

 

Ned comes into her life first.

     She needed him to be first, her dark haired, dark eyed knight with the strong and steady hands and the voice of calm and reason. She’s always been a wild fire. Not a truly wild child, she just _burns_ with passion, and ideals, and a need for _truth_. Ned doesn’t try to reign her in, he’s wonderful like that her Ned, he just gives her direction and the ability to look before she leaps.

     He doesn’t tell her not to take the risks, he simply follows her into the danger with a willingness to protect her. (With his life, she knows he would, though neither of them ever say it.)

* * *

 

     Frank comes next. This doesn’t mean that he is second in her eyes, neither of them are ever second to her, but Ned was first. Frank was simply…late. As usual.

      Gold and red are the colors of fire, and is it any wonder that Frank with his golden skinned glory and she with her titian haired brightness _both_ burn with the same passions, the same ideals, the same need for truth and answers and justice?

     Their flames battle for dominance too often for them to become one, they each burn the other to ash with desire and frustration. Nancy and Frank, both young and vibrant and burning. They will do great things together if only they don’t kill each other first. Too often when she is in the midst of Frank’s fire, she finds herself longing for the cool, calm, serenity of Ned’s earth. 

    And now they stand in front of her, together, her fellow flame and her strong, earthy foundation.

     Ned reaches out his hand and Nancy lets go of the breath she hadn’t realized she was holding as Frank slowly stretches his own out to take it. Their eyes and hands meet and Nancy feels something _burst,_ like fireworks inside her chest.

     Perhaps she’s wishing too hard, reaching too far, wanting too much, asking for something she _shouldn’t need_. Or… perhaps this is the beginning.


End file.
